To love, or not to love?
by Lil'pineapple
Summary: Sora's in a gang, and Kairi's a rich school girl who constantly gets bullied. What happens when these two meet? They say opposites attract... R&R please! Kaiora!
1. They meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

LilP: Hey ho! I'm back yet again! With a brand new spanking story! WOOt! I'm so excited. Are you? Well, you better be, cuz I have some wonderful ideas in store for this one.

Chapter 1: They meet

It was cold. The wind blew and caused Sora to shiver, even in his leather jacket. The sky was a gray, polluted color, but then again, it was like that practically every day. Sora inhaled the cigarette smoke that wafted around him. He needed more cigarettes. The boy moved from his spot on the wall and started on his way to Riku's.

The city was busy and loud. Cars honked, people yelled for taxis, dogs barked and business workers yapped on their cell phones, wearing silk suits and carrying black, leather briefcases. Sora ignored the odd stares he got. He definitely looked out of place in this part of town, with his ripped baggy jeans and worn out leather jacket. His hair was probably a mess too.

Once he got to the street he needed, he turned into an alley. It was quieter here. Homemade clothing lines with white shirts and rags on them hung from window after window. Some little boys were playing basketball on a hoop with no chain. He came to a door and knocked on it. He heard somebody yell, "Come in" and he twisted the wiggly knob.

Inside, it was warm and a TV blared. He could smell pizza and looked to the right of him to see a blue haired boy in nothing but pajama pants sitting on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing, Riku? Ansem wants us to meet him in an hour!" Sora snatched a piece of pizza from Riku. Riku glared at him.

"I'm not meeting Ansem"

Sora looked at him in disbelief. "What? But, you know the rules…you'll get-"

Riku gave him a sad look and snatched the pizza back. "I know the rules, Sora."

Sora blinked at him and sat down next to him. "Riku…. I don't think you understand what I'm saying. You could get killed! I mean, look what he did to-"

Riku got up and smirked at him. "I know what he did. But I won't let him do that to me." He went into his bathroom and rustled around. Sora picked up a piece of pizza and bit into it. (Ahah…. I accidentally typed piece of paper at first!) He didn't like the sound of this.

Ansem was their gang leader. They had met him when Sora was 13, and Riku was 14. He was big and muscular, sold drugs, and had dropped out of school when he was 16. He led them into the gang world. They learned how to fight and get girls. They didn't realize that really, it wasn't something to be apart of. Ansem could rip you apart. He was mean and cruel and selfish. He only cared about himself. When one of the gang members didn't do what he wanted, he beat them up. That's what he did to one of their gang members, Roxas, when he wanted to leave. Roxas had to be in the hospital for 5 months. And Ansem only went to Juvi.

They had been sucked in and they couldn't get out.

Riku emerged from the bathroom in a black, tight fitting shirt and some black, baggy jeans. "Are you sure you're going to do this?" Sora asked him.

Riku sat down and started putting on his white sneakers. (Which contrasted nicely with his black attire)

"Yes I am, Sora. I'm not being a part of this shit anymore. You realize that the next time we get caught doing something, we'll be put in jail? I want to do something with my life! I don't want to beat up people. I don't want to act like a thug all the time. I want to settle down, maybe get my GED, and then, maybe even a girlfriend."

Sora frowned. Riku noticed his face and stopped messing with his shoes. "Maybe you shouldn't meet Ansem either, Sora."

Sora got up. "Whatever. Do what you want. But if you get in trouble, I'm not fishing you out like I've always done." He opened the door and slammed out, leaving Riku all alone in his apartment.

Riku could do what he wanted! Sora hadn't thrown away half of his life for nothing! How did Riku think he could just start over? Sora kicked a rock and punched the wall. His hand started to bleed. Riku had dropped out of school and moved into his own apartment, away from his alcoholic mother. Sora still lived with his father, who was addicted to alcohol also. He had abusive tendencies. The gang was all that Sora considered family, even if it was a pretty sick, cruel family.

Ignoring his throbbing hand, Sora began to run all the way over to the meeting place. It was an old run-down business building that hadn't been used in years. It was in the oldest part of the city. When he arrived he just barged right in, panting. Everyone in the building looked at him.

There was Wakka, a guy with an odd accent who had red hair that stuck straight up. He was always messing around with a blitz ball. Tidus, a blonde haired boy who was very quick with jacking cars, smirked at Sora as Selphie, a brown haired girl in a yellow mini dress cuddled his arm, purring in his ear. Leon and Yuffie were talking quietly in a corner. They both had brown hair. Yuffie was wearing tiny little shorts and a belly shirt. Leon was quiet and he rarely talked, only to Yuffie and occasionally someone else. Cloud was also very quiet. He was playing a game of solitaire with a deck of shabby cards that were ripped and faded. Ansem was nowhere insight.

"You were almost late, Sora" Tidus told him as Selphie giggled at his arm draping around her shoulder. Sora replied with "Hn". (I know, he's kind of OOC a little bit, but oh well…)

Sora walked over to a scruffy chair and sat in it. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping for a nice nap before Ansem came.

"Hey, where's Riku?"

Damn Yuffie. She was such a loud mouth. Sora opened his eyes to see her staring at him, showing that she was asking him the question. He shrugged.

"I don't know" He lied. They all gave him a suspicious look, but before any of them could say anything, Ansem burst through the door.

They all stopped what they were doing. Sora sat up straighter from his lazy stance. Wakka stopped messing with the blitz ball. Cloud put down his last card.

Ansem looked around. "Anybody want to tell me where Riku is?"

They were silent, but they all looked at Sora who growled at them. "Will everyone stop their damn staring? I don't know where he went!"

Ansem seemed to believe him and sat down on the couch. He then noticed Yuffie and Selphie. "Who said the tramps could be here?" Yuffie stopped talking and Selphie scrambled away from Tidus onto her feet. "Scram!" They sauntered off.

Ansem took out a cigarette and lit it. "Well, looks like we have a problem." He chuckled. "Poor Riku. We'll be having fun tonight." (Um…that isn't supposed to sound gross)

Tidus and Leon didn't give any emotion. They were too angry that Ansem had called their girlfriends tramps. Cloud furrowed his brow and Wakka picked up his blitz ball again. Sora froze. He thought that only Ansem would do the beating. He couldn't possibly be thinking of them all doing it, could he?

He swallowed. "When's it going to be?"

Ansem blew out some smoke and laid down on his back. "10:00 tonight by the bridge."

…………….

"Stupid Algebra test" Kairi thought bitterly as she shivered in her uniform sweater. She hated walking home from school for multiple reasons. And she hated Algebra too. Her score on the latest test had been a 54 out of 100. She had studied for 2 hours the night before!

The sky was gray and it didn't lighten her mood at all. Hopefully her mother would be back from her business trip today. She missed her a lot and although she loved her father just as much, he could be a bit of a grouch.

"Hello Kairi"

Kairi looked up and saw Larxene, a girl with pale skin and blonde hair. But Larxene wasn't her friend. She was far from it.

Larxene wasn't alone. She had a posse of girls with her. Kairi didn't bother to learn their names. They all looked like Larxene anyway. (None of them went tanning and they all dyed their hair bleach blonde.) Girls at Kairi's private school called them the "Populars". They dated all the cute guys at the guy's private school down the street and were the richest in the whole school. Not to mention all of them were captains of a sports team. Larxene was captain of the cheerleading squad. But she was tough. Really tough.

All of them had their sweaters off and their sleeveless white button down shirts unbuttoned to at least right above their chests. Kairi had her sweater and her shirt buttoned all the way. She didn't care though. Why would she want to look like them?

"What do you want?" She asked Larxene coldly. Larxene flipped her hair over her shoulder and laughed.

"Can't I say hi?" She smirked at Kairi. "Well, anyways, we just decided to cheer you up after what happened today".

Kairi lifted an eyebrow. "And you'll definitely cheer me up?"

Larxene girlishly giggled. "We saw what you got on your latest test score. 54." Her posse laughed. "Don't you think there's something wrong with this picture?"

Kairi glared. "What? It was a hard test."

Larxene stepped closer. "You don't belong in our school. The Organization's School for Girls doesn't want girls like you in our school. It's plain as that. You're ruining our image. Every girl at our school has at least a GPA of 3.0. And you? Yours is 2.5!" (Who really cares? I'm sorry, I couldn't really think of a good bullying subject)

Kairi stared at the ground. Larxene's father owned the Organization's School for Girls. The school was battling against other schools to see who had the best teachers and students. And with Kairi getting a 2.5 GPA, which lowered their level. Larxene didn't want her father to lose money because of this. Fewer parents would send children to the school because they would think the school didn't have good education. Kairi had been going to the school ever since she was 5 years old, and the battle had always been going on.

"I can't have my father losing any money, Kairi! And it will be your entire fault if he does! Do you understand what this means? I'll lose my boyfriend, or, I won't be popular anymore, or even, my family will be forced to stay at 3 star hotels when we go on vacation to the Bahamas! I can't take all this!"

Kairi growled. "So, why don't YOU tutor me if I'm so stupid and you're so smart? I can't help it if my parents chose to send me to your DADDY'S little school that's filled with snot-nosed brats who think they're all that just because they have money!"

Larxene laughed cruelly. "You think I have time to spend time with you? I don't! I'm Student Body President, captain of the cheerleader's squad, AND valedictorian! Plus, I wouldn't be caught dead seen with you! Look at you; you look like a little dork! I could have you kicked out of my school any time I want! You better watch your back, Kairi! This isn't over."

Kairi closed her eyes as they all scrambled past her. The last one, who smelt like cigarette smoke amusingly, pushed her to the ground, where she scraped her hands. She waited until their sounds of laughing vanished before she let a tear escape her eye.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

……………………..

It was 9:30. Sora and everyone else but Ansem were waiting at the bridge. Sora leaned against the wall of the bridge and closed his eyes again. Cloud kicked around an empty beer bottle, with his hands in the pocket of his big, dark purple sweatshirt. Wakka was throwing his blitz ball around. Suddenly, Ansem appeared around the corner of the bridge and smiled his trademark smile of sadistic pleasure. Two men came around the same corner. They each held the arm of Riku, who wasn't struggling against them. He was calm.

Sora left his spot on the wall. "Riku" He whispered.

"Well, boys, here's our project" Ansem yelled out. The boys were quiet. None of them wanted to do this. When the men holding Riku walked past Sora, Riku smirked and said "Hey Sora. You ready for this?" Sora didn't smile. What the hell was Riku thinking? Wasn't he scared? Sora was scared. He hadn't been this scared in his life, except for once when his father had come after him with a broken beer bottle.

The men slammed Riku against the bridge wall. (Nobody knew who the men were by the way) Ansem walked up to Riku and punched him across the face. Sora winced and clenched his fists together. Cloud, Leon, Tidus, and Wakka stood silent.

"So, you decided not to show up today, huh, Riku?" Ansem said quietly as he watched Riku rub his face where he punched him. He chuckled. "Boy, did you get yourself in trouble. Let's have some fun, shall we?" He turned around. "Come on, guys. What are you waiting for? Let's show Riku never to mess with us!"

They hesitated, but they all walked towards Riku. All of them did, except Sora. He was frozen. He watched as they all punched him and kicked him, until he had a broken lip and a black eye. Riku coughed up some blood even. Sora couldn't handle it any longer. "STOP!"

They all stopped. Ansem turned around. He looked furious. Sora was trembling. He hadn't meant to shout stop, it just came out. He had shown weakness. That was one of the rules! You couldn't show weakness.

"What's wrong, Sora? Don't you want to tell your pal Riku that he made a big mistake? People should always learn from their mistakes." Ansem walked over to Sora and grabbed his arm. "PUNCH HIM!" He yelled as he dragged him over to Riku. Riku tried to smile at Sora, but he coughed up some more blood. Sora trembled some more.

"Do it, Sora." Riku muttered. He gave him a stern look. "Just do it and get it over with".

Ansem grabbed Sora by his shirt collar and lifted him off his feet. "DO IT, SORA! NOW!" He threw Sora onto the hard, cold ground. Thankfully, Sora caught himself with his arms. Then he got to his feet and took off, running for his life away from the scene.

……………………..

Kairi hadn't been home yet. She had walked to the quiet little park in the middle of the city, where people walked their dogs. She had sat on a bench until there were no people left, and then she went wading in the fountain. She had purposely done it so she would catch a cold and wouldn't have to go to school tomorrow. Something bad was going to happen tomorrow. She knew it.

After wading into the fountain all the way up to her thighs, Kairi couldn't bare the cold anymore and climbed up a tree. (Okay, I know this sounds weird, but Kairi's kind of odd in this story okay) She sat in the tree on a big sturdy branch, until the sky got dark. That was where she was at this moment.

Kairi hated school. She constantly got teased and bossed around. It was because she didn't have the best grades and she wasn't in any extracurriculars, except for Art Club, which was only once a week. The girls there were mean. They taped notes to her back that said "I'm a whore" and stole her school uniform out of her locker during gym, so she was forced to walk all the way to the office in her tiny little gym shorts past the science block, which had all male teachers that leered at her when she walked by.

Her parents knew that she didn't get good grades. They constantly made her study and they got her a tutor, who was a crabby old woman. They didn't know she got bullied though. She didn't want to tell them. If they knew she was unhappy they would feel bad that they made her go to that school every year. And the money her parents were forced to pay. It was a lot.

Kairi jumped down from the tree and grabbed her bag. Just as she was about to leave, she heard loud footsteps and she crouched behind a bush.

A boy appeared. He looked about her age. He was dressed in dark clothing, she could see, and had extremely spiky hair. He looked angry. She watched as the boy sat down on a bench underneath a streetlight and shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

Underneath the streetlight, she could see his face clearly. He was really attractive. Kairi giggled and got up from behind the bush. Then she walked over to him.

"Hi" She said cheerfully. The boy jumped and she giggled again. "What are you doing?"

The boy glared at her. "Why are you talking to me?"

Kairi smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I actually have no idea why. I mean, you could be a kidnapper, a murderer, a crazy man, a rapist…."

And she says all this while she's smiling? Sora thought, as he looked the girl over. She was dressed in a blue skirt and knee-high socks, with a sweater on. He could see a tie peeking out of the sweater. She's a schoolgirl, he thought bitterly. She looks like she goes to some rich private school. Then again, she was attractive. She had red hair, and by the looks of it, a nice body. She was really pretty too.

Kairi thrust her hand towards him. "I'm Kairi" She smiled. What are you doing? Her mind screamed at her. Why are you talking to this random boy? It's like 11:00 at night!

Sora raised his eyebrow at her hand. It had scrapes all over it. He lifted his own hand and shook hers. "I'm…. Sora"

Kairi smiled. "So..ra? I like it!" She sat down on the bench next to him. He closed his eyes. "What'd you do to your hand?"

Sora opened his eyes. "None of your business" (Remember, he punched the wall earlier) He looked at her hands. "What did you do to yours?"

Kairi's smile faded and she looked at her own. "I…fell"

Sora "hmphed" and got up. "Well, I'm outta here."

Kairi frowned. "Why?"

Sora shrugged. "Got things to do"

"At 11:00 at night?"

Sora smirked at Kairi. "The city never sleeps" And with that, he was off. He walked away. Kairi was left on her bench.

"Sora, huh?"

End of Chapter One

Oh my, oh my.


	2. The Second Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts 2 or Kingdom Hearts: Chain of memories…bah….

LilP: CHAPTER TWO! IT IS HERE! YEAH MAN!

Chapter Two:

Tubes. There were too many tubes connected to Riku as he lay unconscious in the hospital bed. Sora sat quietly in the chair next to the bed, watching the heart monitor as it made that irritating beeping noise.

The kid was a wreck. His face was full of bruises and there were cuts all over. The doctor had also said something about a few broken ribs.

Sora sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. He had been here all day. He needed to get out.

Swiftly, he pushed open the door and ran down the hallways to the emergency exit. He knew it would start ringing if he opened it, but he needed to get out NOW.

"Like I give a shit" Sora muttered as he nudged the door and quickly evacuated. Of course, like he had suspected, the door made a shrill "BBRING!".

Sora ran away, his dark shoes slamming on the ground.

Riku had been unconscious for 5 days. They were the most excruciating days of his life. Riku was like his brother, basically. Sora was used to him being there all the time to talk to and confide in. He was the best family Sora ever had. They had known each other ever since elementary school. They were buddies who protected one another. If Sora were to lose him, he didn't know what he would do.

Flashback 

_A 7 year old Riku finds 6 year old Sora crying at the park. There are scrapes and bruises all over his arms. _

_ "Hey, kid. Why are you crying?"_

_ Sora looked up at the boy in front of him. He had cold eyes and silver hair. _

_ "My daddy hit me…and he pushed me." He sniffled and showed him all his bruises and scrapes. "And..and then he put a lighter on my hand."_

_ The boy's eyes widened a little for a mere second. Then they went back to normal._

_ "Don't worry. They'll go away. I should know. My mommy does that to me all the time. She's done it ever since my daddy left."_

_ Sora sniffled and looked up. "You mean, your mommy hits you? My mommy is in the sky. She was really pretty and kind. When she died, my daddy got sad and angry."_

_ Riku stood up and extended a hand out for Sora. "Wanna play?"_

_ Sora smiled and took his hand. "Sure. What's your name? I'm Sora"_

_ "I'm Riku"_

_ "Will you be my best friend?"_

_ "Of course! From now on, we're going to be buddies. You'll be my brother, and I'll be yours."_

Sora couldn't go home. His father was drunk, and every time he was drunk, he hit Sora. He usually told him it was his fault his mother died. Or that he never should have been born.

What time was it? It seemed to be around suppertime. His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten all day. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a 5-dollar bill. Good thing he still had some money left from yesterday's poker game.

There was a cheap diner across the street from the park. Usually it had awesome food. He decided to go there.

------------------------------

"Here you go, sir" The overweight waitress handed him a steaming plate with French fries and a big juicy burger on it. The she refilled his coffee cup. "Enjoy your meal".

Sora muttered his thanks and took a drink of his coffee. The mug felt good on his hands, since they were icy cold from the wind outside. Sighing in contentment, Sora felt relaxed, even if he didn't know where he would be staying tonight. He looked out the window. It was beginning to get dark. The streetlights were coming on and the fountain at the park was lighting up.

There was a big group of girls wearing plaid blue skirts and knee socks. In the middle of them was a girl with red hair….

Sora squinted. It was the girl from about a week ago. What was her name again? Kairi? Yeah, that was it.

It seemed like the rest of them had pushed her on the ground and were taking something off her feet. They were all laughing. Sora furrowed his brows. So she was getting bullied. How original of them to throw her shoes in the tree.

He watched as they left her sitting on the ground, laughing as they trampled over her.

Now, Sora was not a warm person. From the influence of his upbringing and gang life, he was known to be cold and reserved. Usually, the only person he smiled at was Riku. But something made Sora get his bill and walk out the door of the diner to the redheaded girl staring blankly at the tree where her shoes now resided. (Let's pretend that he already snarfed down his burger, okay?)

Once he made his way over towards her, he didn't make any notion to her that he was there. He stood a way back, observing her.

Her knee-socked feet were on the gray concrete. They must be cold. The sweater and plaid skirt that she was wearing were speckled with dirt. She was still staring up at the tree, her hair getting messed up the wind. She seemed mesmerized.

After one minute of waiting, she was still looking.

After two minutes of waiting, she was still looking.

And after three minutes of waiting, she was still looking.

But after 4 minutes, he saw her shoulders sag and she sighed, looking at her feet. Then she turned around and jumped when she saw him.

"Hey, you're that boy from the other night. So..ra? Right?" And then she smiled. For some odd reason, Sora felt his face heat up a mere second at that smile. But it was only for a second.

"Yeah, that's me. What are you doing?"

Kairi stared at him for a moment. "I'm…stargazing."

Sora almost laughed out loud at her little lie. Almost being the key word. Remember, he never smiled around people that weren't Riku.

"Yeah right. I saw what happened."

Kairi's eyes widened and suddenly she shifted her feet, looking embarrassed. "You did?"

Sora nodded and went to stand by her, looking up at the shoes in the tree. "Those shoes pretty important to you? They're way high up".

Kairi stared at the ground and shrugged. "Well, my mom brought them back to me from France when she was there for a business trip. I liked them, but I won't die if I don't get them back. I don't think my mother would be very happy though."

"They were jealous" Sora muttered as he started towards the tree.

"Huh?" She jerked her head up to looked at him.

Sora stared at her matter-of-factly with his cold blue eyes. "They were jealous that you had gotten such a cool gift from your mom. People like that are pathetic. They think they're so tough. You should have knocked one on that tall one with the bleached hair." Slowly he took off his jacket and started up the tree.

"Well, I don't think they'd be jealous of me. Plus, they could buy any shoes they want that are ten times better. All their parents are loaded, especially Larxene's….wait, what are you doing?"

Sora grunted and pushed himself up onto the first branch. It was thick and sturdy. "What does it look like? I'm getting your shoes back for you so that you'll stop looking at them like the wind will get them down or something."

Kairi gasped and scuttled over towards the tree. "B-but, you can't! You could fall and get hurt! Please, come down!"

Sora smirked and just climbed higher. "I used to climb this tree all the time when I was little. Relax".

Kairi jumped up and down. "That was when you were little! Now you're bigger! Get down!"

With one final grunt, he reached the branch where her shoes were. Swiftly, he grabbed them and started downward. Once he reached the second to the last branch, he jumped down.

Sora plopped them in Kairi's hands and put his jacket back on. "See ya"

Kairi watched as he began to walk across the street. Her voice wouldn't work. She was too shocked. It was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for her. She clutched the shoes to her chest and smiled.

--------------------------------------------

He really didn't want to go back to the hideout. He just knew that if he did, all his anger would come out and Ansem would beat him to a pulp. How could the others take it? Sure, they were older and had been in the gang longer than him or Riku, but Ansem had put two people in the hospital already that had been part of the gang, along with random strangers.

It was a lost cause though. If he didn't go, Ansem would have his men find him and then beat him up too. Sora could just see it.

_"I knew you'd do the same thing as Riku. You two are way too much a like. Stupid, little PANSIES."_

Sora sighed as he came to the old building where their hideout was. When he opened the door, tendrils of cigarette smoke (and possibly some other kinds too) swirled around him and he heard giggles. Many, many girl giggles.

Oh God. Not again.

Yes, Ansem had found a group of girls again. This time it seemed they were sluttier and stupider then the rest. Grand. Sora hated being poked and prodded and flirted with by these mindless twits who only wanted a night of sex or money or free drugs. (Which Ansem sometimes provided them with)

Sora looked around. Yuffie and Selphie were nowhere in site. There were different girls clinging to Leon and Tidus's arms. A vixen with kohl rimmed around her eyes and long, straight black hair flowing down her back was talking to Leon. She looked like a vampire, as she was extremely pale. Sora almost laughed when it looked like Leon was scared of her.

The girl by Tidus was wearing an extremely shiny, blue miniskirt with black platform shoes. Her hair was cut to her chin and a vivid red color. She was laughing as Tidus whispered stuff in her ear. Good to know that he was always loyal to Selphie.

Cloud and Wakka also had their fair share of girls too. Cloud had a dirty blonde haired girl with braids and Wakka had one with black-violet hair in a bun. (Cookies to you if you can find out who they are!) Fortunately, Ansem was nowhere in site. He must have ran off with his own lady.

Unfortunately, Sora had a girl too. She quickly click-clacked over to him in her two high heels and smiled at him. Her brown hair was in two braids and she was wearing an orange tank top with a white mini skirt. She was pretty but had way too much eye shadow and eyeliner on. It also seemed like she was the youngest of the group. They must have told her to go with him since he was the youngest too.

"Hi. You must be Sora!" She said excited as she draped herself around his arm. "Wanna go out for a walk?"

"Hey…uh…yeah, sure, whatever." He really didn't feel like doing this right now.

The girl didn't seem to mind his rude response. She smiled at him sweetly before dragging him out the door.

---------------------------------------------------

I guess going out for a walk meant going to a hotel, Sora thought to himself as he inhaled his cigarette. The girl he was with had told him her name was Olette. After they did some small talk, she had led him to a hotel, and they…well…its not that hard to figure out.

At the moment, Olette was watching the small TV that was across from the bed, lying on her stomach in just her bra and underwear. Occasionally she laughed and she seemed to be having a good time. She was too carefree. Hadn't it occurred to her that she had just done it with a boy she barely knew?

Suddenly she turned around and noticed Sora sitting on the chair in the corner of the small hotel room. Her eyes brightened up and she got off the bed, walking over to him and settling herself in his lap. She took his cigarette and took a long drag. It seemed that she had smoked before. Olette gave the cigarette back.

"I really like you, Sora" The girl said as she trailed her hand up his bare chest. (He's wearing pants, but not a shirt) "You're way nicer than the last guy I was with"

Sora grunted and patted her leg so she'd get off. Olette giggled and wriggled off onto the floor. He got up out of the chair to find his shirt.

"You're leaving already?" Olette scrambled off of the floor and jumped onto the bed, her petite body sprawled across it. "But I Love Lucy is gonna be on soon! Don't you want to watch it with me? We could order room service, like champagne. I have a fake I.D!"

Sora sighed as he pulled his shirt over his head and put his jacket on. "I got stuff to do. Sorry". He reached into his pocket and gave her some money. "Here, I'll pay for the room. See ya."

He saw hurt flicker in her eyes before she smiled at him and took the money. "Thanks, but wait. I want to give you my number."

She found the notepad and pen on the nightstand and quickly scrawled her name and number on it. Then she folded it and stuck it in his back pocket. "Bye!" She kissed him on the cheek.

When Sora got outside, he crumpled it up and threw it in a wastebasket.

---------------------------------

He didn't even bother going back to the hideout. It was about midnight already and he was freaking tired. (I wonder why…hmmmm? Oh man, LilP perv moment.) He would have to sneak into Riku's apartment. Somehow.

It took him an hour to walk to Riku's apartment. The city was still rumbling even at this hour. Taxis and buses zoomed past. Fancy cars sped by. A few times, a prostitute asked him something.

"Hey baby, how about one night for 100 dollars?"

Wow, they were getting older these days, and creepier. Sora began to run when he discovered the last one had been a man wearing a sequined mini dress and red high heels with blue eye shadow on.

Sora had had enough of whorish girls.

So why was it that he could never resist it when a pretty one took him to a hotel?

End of Chapter 2

Hot diggity dog!!!

Sora's a ho man.


	3. Wednesdays

Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts 2. I just write about it. So yeah.

LilP: Yeah, yeah, so heres the third chapter. Sorry about the ridiculously long wait. Schools dumb.

Chapter Three:

This was the part of day that Kairi hated the most: walking to school.

Each day, she would walk slowly, her black Mary Jane shoes scuffing the sidewalk. (AN: Ahah when I typed in Mary Jane the word marijuana showed up xD) She didnt care if they got scratched or not. They were ugly and part of the school uniform. Anyways, they were the least of her problems. What she needed to look out for was Larxene and her gang.

There were certain mornings when theyd casually pop out from around a corner and just verbally abuse her, but then there were other days when they would push her to the ground, kick her in the shins, walk past her and shove her into a bush, throw rocks at her face. Those days, Kairi would head straight to the nurses office, who didnt like her because she thought that she was clumsy and always lectured her on being careful.

As Kairi crossed the street to the school grounds unharmed, she prayed to the gods, or whoever was listening, and thanked them for letting her not get beat up today. Now the next thing was going inside the school and going to gym class.

Today was Wednesday. On Wednesdays, her first class was gym. Kairi always hated Wednesdays for this reason, and because they were just stupid days anyways. The redhead walked up the stairs and pushed open the heavy, oak doors leading in to the exquisite hallway. She walked with her head down to avoid the leering stares of the other snotty girls. They were all the same, carrying designer purses, wearing expensive Chanel makeup, bragging about where they were going for Spring Break. (Have you ever seen the show Gossip Girls? Well, if you have, Id like to base the girls from this school on the girls in this school. Theyre all rich, and I know that they arent all snotty in the show, cuz I love that show so much, but just the whole rich thing works, so yeah.)

After taking a few turns and going down some stairs, she had made her way to the locker room. Kairi took a big breath and opened the smelly, red door.

I wont let her get to me, I wont let her get to me, I wont let her get to me, She muttered to herself as she tuned out all the giggling and chattering around her. Her locker was in a corner away from all the other girls. She quickly did the code, glancing quickly every now and then so shed know where Larxene was. Opening her locker, she found her gym uniform and tossed it on as fast as she could. She wanted to be the first one out in the field again, unlike last time. All the other girls had locked her in the locker room. Kairi had gotten an unexcused absence, and her parents had been quite angry with her.

Just as she was tying the last lace of her tennis shoe, she felt eyes watching her. Slowly looking up, Kairi found her worst nightmare. Larxene was smirking evilly down at her, with all the other girls giggling behind her. Kairi tried to hide the fear in her eyes, but she felt them get wider and Larxenes smirk grew bigger.

Are you ready for some fun today, Kairi? Today, were playing dodge ball. And guess whose our little target?

---------------------------------------------------------

SORA! You ass! You did it again!

Sora smirked and threw the video game controller to the side as he lay back against the coffee table in victory.

Rematch! I declare a rematch! Riku yelled as he jumped to his feet and pointed a finger at Soras nose.

Uhnope. Ive already beaten you 12 times. Im sick of this game now. Sora calmly said as he pushed Rikus hand away.

Riku crossed his arms and glared at him. Sora just smiled back. It was nice having Riku back and healthy.

Stop with the glaring already! Did you really think Id go easy on you just because your injuries are healing?

Ah, screw it Riku muttered as he stepped over Sora. He went into the bathroom where Sora heard him brushing his teeth. He shivered as he heard him spit. That always grossed him out.

There was some rustling and Riku reappeared wearing a set of fresh clothes.

Why are you still here, anyway? I mean, I dont care if you stay here with me because of your dad and all, but dont you have some Ansem business to do.

Sora glared at the floor. Not today. Ansem went somewhere on a business trip as he called it.

Riku scoffed as he tied on his shoes. As in, hes going to go rough up some random guy who didnt give him money or something?

Sora inspected a piece of lint on the floor. Yeah, something like know, you really need to get this place cleaned or something. Why dont you find a wife since youre out of the gang?

Dude! Im only 17! Riku hit him over the head. Lets go, Im so hungry I feel like Im going to die!

Says the man who just scarffed down a whole bag of Doritos.

Shut up, Sora!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Did God really hate her this much?

Kairi lay on the grass, staring up at the sky. Her shins, thighs, and arms were covered in bruises and dirt marks. The last hit of one of the rubber balls had resulted in her laying sprawled on her back on the ground. She quickly blinked away tears as Larxenes face came into view.

Have you had enough yet, Kai-Kai? That sick grin was on her face. All Kairi wanted to do was slap it right off. Why didnt she have enough courage to do that?

Kairi closed her eyes. Please, just leave me alone She murmured as she attempted to get on her feet.

No way! Larxene said as she bounced one of the balls up and down in her hand. We want one more round! This is so much fun!

Larxene was slowly trudging back to the other girls. They were all giggling about something. She said something to them Kairi couldnt hear and suddenly they all turned back to her, the rubber balls in their hands and evil smirks on their hideous faces. Did they all not have an OUNCE of mercy in them, or kindness, or sympathy? What were they, spawns of the devil?!

As if in slow motion, each of them raised their arms and the balls flew through the air toward Kairi. Before they hit, Kairis eyes met Larxenes. They were filled with pure joy.

---------------------------------------

It was quiet for once. All the balls were gone. All Kairi could see now was the clear blue sky above her. A gentle breeze swept across Kairis face, blowing a few fiery red strands into her eyes and she closed them. She must have fainted or passed out after she had been hit. At least everyone was gone now.

She wondered why the teacher hadnt noticed that she never came back in. She wondered why she didnt care that she was missing all her classes. She wondered why she even bothered coming to this damn school in the morning.

Kairi had had enough. She didnt want to be pushed into lockers anymore. She didnt want to be taunted anymore. She didnt want to come home with bruises and scrapes and have to lie to her parents each time they asked because she was too ashamed to tell them the truth. Wobbling to her feet, she glanced around the empty soccer fields and only noticed a plastic bag blowing across it in the wind. Tears blurred her vision and her fists clenched.

TO HELL WITH ALL OF YOU! DAMN YOU, PERFECT SCHOOL! DAMN YOU!

After her outburst, it seemed that her words were only carried off in the wind. Gasping for breath, Kairi did the only thing that seemed to make sense. She ran.

-----------------------------------------------

So, what happened while I was in the hospital?

After eating, they were walking around the park like they usually did.

Rikus question made Sora quirk an eyebrow. Why?

Riku shoved him. I want to know! It seems like youre hiding something from me. Like, didja beat up some guys, do some secret business trip, get laid.

As a matter of fact, I did. Sora smirked. Might as well tell Riku.

Did what? Riku stopped in his tracks, ready for some juicy story.

Sora turned to him, saying matter-of-factly. I got laid.

Riku blinked at him a couple times before he burst out laughing. Sora glared at him. Whats so funny?

The other boy quickly composed himself. Ahah. you just looked so proud of yourself when you said it. Its not like this has never happened before. Youve always had a ton of girls. So who was it?

Sora sighed and scratched his head. Olette.

Riku clapped him on the back. Wow, Sora. Shes a good one. Although Im more for the older types myselfshes like one year younger than you, ya know.

But Sora didnt answer. He was too busy straining his ears because he thought he had heard something that sounded like crying. Then it happened again.

Sora?

Shut up! Do you hear that?

Riku looked around with his eyes and finally stopped on a group of bushes by the old abandoned church they were walking by.

Yeahit sounds like somebody crying.

Motioning for Sora to follow him, Riku crept stealthily to some bushes that were about 4 feet tall. Sora sighed and followed also. If it was some lost child, he was leaving this all to Riku. Sora never helped anyone. That was just how he was.

Peering into the top of the bushes, Riku saw a head of fiery red hair. Looking a bit closer, he saw it was a girl, crying with her head in her arms. Sora peered down and saw also. Why did that red hair look so familiar? 

Please The girl muttered. Just leave me alone.

Both boys looked at each other. Riku spoke up first.

Er..misswed like to, but uhit seems theres something the matter. Is there anything we can do? Riku shrugged his shoulders at Soras questioning look at calling her miss.

The girl lifted her head then. Blue eyes met blue eyes as she and Sora looked at each other. Then her face seemed to brighten. Sora? Is that you?

Riku looked from her to Sora a few times. You know each other?

Sora fidgeted. The girl got out of the bushes. Yeah, we do. Sora helped me out a few days ago. Im Kairi. She didnt seem to mind that she was in a pair of super short gym shorts and a dirty white T-shirt.

Helped her out, eh? Riku whispered pervertedly in Soras ear, who quickly shoved him off. After receiving a glare from the angry younger boy, he asked. So, what happened to you?

Kairi kicked the ground and wiped the tears off her face. She seemed embarrassed, but she looked a mess. There were purple and blue bruises all over her legs and arms. Dirt and grass stains donned her clothes and white tennis shoes.

Since she didnt respond, Riku took a step towards her, and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at his silver eyes and blushed. Oh no, Riku wasnt using his charm on her, was he?

You know, you look kind of beat up. You didnt get raped, did you?

Sora and Kairi both gaped at him. Then Sora grabbed Riku away from Kairi. You dont just ask something like that, Riku!

So what! We need to find out somehow!

Kairi giggled at the arguing boys, which made them both glance at her in a confused stupor.

Im sorry, its just you two looked so silly. She chuckled. No, I didnt get raped.

This time it was Sora who asked. Then what happened? Why are you covered in those bruises?

Kairi frowned at the ground. Dodge ball.

The two boys raised their eyebrows. Huh?

Kairi scowled as she stared at the ground. Well, the other girls dont like me very muchso they used me as their target.

That explained the bruises, Sora thought.

Arent there supposed to be two teams in dodge ball? I mean, dudeIve never heard of a whole class ganging up on one person. Riku questioned as he turned to Sora who gave him a look that said how the hell am I supposed to know.

Well, yes thats how its supposed to be. She rubbed one of her bruises on one side of her arm. Arent you supposed to be in school?

Sora smirked. We dont go to school. We dropped out. Arent YOU supposed to be in school?

Kairi stuck her tongue out. The last hit knocked me out. Everyone left me on the field and forgot about me. So I figured it wouldnt really matter if I ran away. Obviously none of them care that much about me. Her words drifted off as she began to play with the ends of her hair. Riku and Sora stood there awkwardly. Then Riku turned to Sora with that look on his face.

No That was all Sora told Riku. Absolutely not

Riku turned to Kairi. Would you excuse us a moment, please Then he grabbed Sora roughly by the arm and dragged him behind a tree.

What are you doing? Sora asked angrily as he removed Rikus hand from him arm. That had hurt

Oh come on Sora! You know you want to!

Want to what?

Riku smiled at him gleefully. I know that you want to help her! If you did already then why cant you again?

So? I didnt even know what I was doing! Somebody probably slipped something into my drink or something!

Riku gave him a blank look. Youre so retarded. Stop trying to act all badass with all this cold-hearted shit. Im going to help her and you can come with me or not. Choose.

Riku walked out from behind the tree, leaving Sora there to fend for himself. He scratched his head. He had nothing else to do, and what were the odds of seeing her again after this? He might as well. There was no Ansem business to do today.

Sora strutted out from behind the tree, his hands in his pockets. He felt awkward seeing Kairi again. And why the heck did she have to wear such tiny shorts? Her legs were driving him crazy.

Riku was talking to Kairi so animatedly and Kairi looked absolutely enthralled. Riku was the retarded one, Sora thought. He got so excited and optimistic about everything

Kairi smiled at Sora. Riku said I could hang out with you guys! Isnt that great?

Sora shrugged and looked at the ground. She had a nice smile. But it was an innocent smile. That was something he wasnt used to, and it made him uncomfortable.

Riku smirked and grabbed Kairis hand, leading her down the path of the park to the street. Come on, Sora! We got a lot to show this girl today!.

The red-headed girl giggled and motioned for Sora to come along. She was weird. She had just been crying a little bit ago, and now she was acting all happy-go-lucky with two guys she had just met. Sora stood there watching them go before he began walked slowly behind them.

What was up with this girl?

End of Chapter 3

Ohoho, sorry about the long wait. It was writers block. The INSANE kind. Like, I couldnt even think of anything to write at all! Now I am forcing myself to write for you guys, because you have all waited so long and patiently. You are good people. For all of you still reading this story, thanks for waiting!!


End file.
